1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a heat pipe, and particularly to a heat pipe which has a pipe body made of titanium and a sealed end made of a ductile metal.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat pipes have excellent heat transfer performance due to their low thermal resistance, and are therefore an effective means for transfer or dissipation of heat from heat sources. Currently, heat pipes are widely used for removing heat from heat-generating components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers. A heat pipe is usually a vacuum casing containing therein a working medium, which is employed to carry, under phase transitions between liquid state and vapor state, thermal energy from one section of the heat pipe (typically referring to as the “evaporator section”) to another section thereof (typically referring to as the “condenser section”).
Presently, titanium is preferred for use as a material to make heat pipes rather than copper due to its light weight, high strength and high resistance to corrosion. However, titanium has a greater rigidity than copper, whereby cracks would be incurred on a sealed end of the titanium heat pipe when an open end of the heat pipe is crimped to form the sealed end. Thus, a vacuum degree of the heat pipe would be gradually decreased due to the cracks of the heat pipe.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat pipe which can overcome the above described shortcoming.